Innocent or Guilty?
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: After a harsh war, I am left scarred for life. Two women hold the potential to heal me, but which do I choose? One has been through hardships similar to mine and the other does not ask questions. One is innocent and the other is guilty. Non-bias MaLink vs. ZeLink one-shot. Author's Note at the end contains evidence to justify my decision. Will follow what I believe to be cannon.


******_Innocent or Guilty_******

Who is the one to heal me?

Sorrow and unease was what I felt when I left the Temple of Time, a child once more.

Everything was over now, but the scars of war remained. It was only a few days ago, or rather, seven years in a future that would never come, when I had defeated the Usurper King Ganondorf and restored Princess Zelda to her throne.

_Zelda…_ That name spread a comforting sensation through my body as I fantasised about seeing her warm smile again. Although she and I only saw each other briefly, she always held some kind of charm I found hard to resist.

It was decided then, that I would begin my journey to the castle immediately and prevent her mistakes before they ever occurred.

Sneaking past the palace guards was only the easy part. What came next was heart-wrenching; she stared at me without recognition of who I was… until she referred to me as the boy from her dream and nothing more. Then the cruel reality sunk in; she does not remember me.

How naïve I was to have thought that I would have had someone to relate to about the war I had just lived, how stupid of me to think she would know how to comfort me when she had no idea of the suffering that was about to be cause from her thoughtless actions.

She was not _my_ Zelda; my Zelda was no longer real and will never be real. She was missing the memories we shared, the memories that draw us together and familiarise with each other. That Zelda is now forever gone.

This was it; she was not the one. After I had sorted all the "war prevention" affairs out, I left as quietly as I came.

What I needed now was somewhere peaceful to relax and clear my mind. The first I thought of was Lon Lon Ranch so I began my trek to the centre of the Hyrule Field.

"Hey Grasshopper, welcome back!"

I looked up to see Malon's wide grin towering over my while I was lying on the grass in the middle of the horse paddock.

"Hi," I lazily replied, not quite in the mood for all her energy.

Her lips drooped, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I lied.

"Fine, I won't ask," she replied.

I could not help but smile from her winning detection of my lie. "You're good."

"So are you." She sank down next to me, staring up at the blue sky strewn with clouds before pointing at one rather oddly shaped one. "Look, doesn't that look like Epona?"

Following her finger, my eyes rested on a fluffy white foul rearing up on its hind legs with a long main flailing out behind them. "Yeah, it does look like her."

This was followed by a moment of silence occasionally interrupted by Malon pointing out another cloud of abnormal shape. Eventually, I began to join in.

Already I could feel my scars healing over. Something about Malon was able to help me. Then it came; she was just so innocent. She knew she could not understand whatever it was I had suffered but had the incredible gift of comforting without asking any questions.

If this was Zelda, she would ask me what was wrong – even if I do not wish to speak of it– and then give me a dose of "wisdom". That would just make me feel guilty of being naïve and as if I do not know any better. Zelda is guilty of prying.

Also, was not all the suffering I have endured her fault? Was it not her careless actions that lead me to fight in a war as a child trapped in an adult's body? Such things are difficult to forgive.

I do not need empathy or sympathy; I need only an innocent face.

And that was when I realised…

Malon was the one.

**So, before any ZeLink fans start typing up negative reviews, just hear me out.**

**The reason why I wrote this one-shot was to prove a theory I had about OoT Link's love interests. I could not deny that Adult Link had feelings for Zelda but, according to 'Twilight Princess', since TP Link is a rancher and in the Hyrule Kingdom occupations are passed down through the generations, it only made sense that OoT Link married Malon and had kids who had kids who had TP Link. Also, I find it to be quit odd that, if OoT Link married Zelda, why is TP Link not a member of the royal family and is isolated from the main part of Hyrule? It does not make any sense!**

**As for Zelda being "guilty", that is actually true and she even admits to it at the end of the game. For all those who believe her to be a sweet and perfect little princess –I hate to say this but— you are wrong. Zelda has some rather large flaws that many fail to see. Now, I am not saying Malon has no flaws but she does certainly seem more "innocent" than Zelda.**

**However, the main reason why OoT Link dropped Zelda for Malon is because the experiences they had together were erased. These experiences were what built up their relationship and, if one side collapses, the other does not have enough support to remain standing.**

**For a classic example, look no further than the manga of 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'. In it, the woman protagonist has lost someone very special to her. By her side is a man exactly like him but with one thing missing; the experiences they had shared. Because of this reason, she rejected him. How is this any different to Link and Zelda?**

**Each incarnation of Link requires a different type of girl to "heal" him (like I think TP Link needs someone who really understands what he has been through and is "guilty" themselves, such as Midna or Ashei).**

**I am not a fan of ZeLink but I am not really a fan of MaLink either so this one-shot is NOT bias! I am merely following cannon.**

**Anyway, if you happen to have a different opinion with evidence to back it up, or even any feedback on this story at all, feel free to review.**

**Thank-you for reading :)**


End file.
